


После

by Kate_Joy_St



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Joy_St/pseuds/Kate_Joy_St
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы знаем, что было "после" с главными героями, но что насчет Хэффи?</p>
            </blockquote>





	После

— Здравствуй, Хеймитч, — Эффи была искренне рада видеть ментора, с удовольствием отметив для себя, что тот не был пьян, разве что, совсем чуть-чуть поддат.

Ей пришлось простоять на крыльце в ожидании отклика хозяина дома несколько долгих минут, за которые она успела дважды испугаться звуков, что исходили из дома, и тихонько вскрикнуть, когда прямо над ее головой пролетела сойка-пересмешница.

Мужчина, открывший Тринкет дверь, совсем не изменился, да и должен ли был? Длинные светлые волосы скрывали половину лица и почти доходили до рубашки, что была надета на неожиданно крепкие плечи, но не застегнута ни на одну пуговицу, позволив капитолийке задержать дыхание при виде перекатывающихся на теле ментора мышц. Каким бы пьяницей и разгильдяем Эбернети не казался, большую часть времени, что он был в трезвом состоянии, тот проводил в спортзале подвала его дома, часами бегая на дорожке и избивая грушу.

— Привет, куколка. Какими судьбами? — от столь знакомой хрипотцы у капитолийки перехватило дыхание на пару мгновений. Но девушка быстро справилась с чувствами и, выровняв дыхание, встретилась взглядом с мужчиной. Его серые глаза лучились теплотой, разбавленной искорками веселья.

Хеймитч всем своим видом старался показать, что такой неожиданный, пусть приятный сюрприз совсем не трогает его, как он хотел показать, черствое сердце. Первые пару секунд ему было тяжело узнать в этой хрупкой женщине в простой одежде взбалмошную сопровождающую, известную своими сумасшедшими нарядами.

Сейчас Эффи представляла собой простую миниатюрную девушку, светлая макушка которой едва доставала до подбородка коренного жителя Деревни Победителей, а большие голубые глаза смотрели на мужчину по-детски наивно и открыто.

Хеймитч отошел с прохода и пригласил куратора в дом. Мягко закрыв входную дверь, мужчина приобнял за плечи несмело шагающую гостью, уже забыв, что спрашивал ее о чем-то. Как только ментор открыл рот, собираясь предложить гостье выпивку, Эффи вслух признала то, в чем пару дней назад боялась признаться самой себе даже в мыслях.

— Я скучала по вам.  
Капитолийка имела в виду «по тебе», но не смогла произнести этого вслух. А Хеймитч не требовал. Он все понял и заключил продрогшую гостью в горячие объятия, отогревая и ее тело, и душу.

Она действительно скучала. Эффи и ее команда не виделись порядка двух месяцев. Сойка и Пит были заняты восстановлением пекарни и приходили в себя, Хеймитч пил и раздумывал над дальнейшей жизнью, а капитолийка пыталась успокоить бурю, бушующую внутри, которая поднялась, как только Тринкет смогла рассмотреть Голодные Игры и Капитолий, сняв розовые очки.

И они справлялись.

Пит понемногу разбирал завалы на месте старой пекарни, по вечерам обсуждая и зарисовывая вместе с Китнисс планировку нового здания Mellark’s Bakery. 

Хеймитч с каждым днем уменьшал дозы алкоголя, которые он вливал в себя, и увеличивал дозы свежего кислорода. Километры на дорожке он наматывать перестал, зато каждый вечер ментор пробегал по несколько десятков кругов вокруг Деревни Победителей, выгоняя физической нагрузкой не прошеные мысли о новой соседке.

Он много времени проводил с Эффи, которая поселилась в соседнем доме. Знакомые любили беседовать на отвлеченные темы, сидя на скамейке, которую ментор установил возле дома подруги. Они с каждым днем все ближе подпускали друг друга к своим мыслям и сердцам. Через некоторое время нужда в отдельном доме для Эффи отпала, и она переехала к Хеймитчу, чем совсем не удивила Пита и Китнисс, которые с самых первых игр не раз обсуждали между собой возможность взаимной симпатии между двумя такими разными, но такими похожими людьми.


End file.
